Transformers Destination: La Terre Partie 2
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Fanfiction qui se déroule dans le film Transformers 2 The revenge of the fallen. Principallement centré sur le couplage de mon OC Luciole avec Bumblebee, il y a aussi des apparitions de mes autres OC comme OutSider et DemonKill. Ils m'appartient entièrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Destination : la Terre**

Chapitre 1

Un moteur fit éco au loin quand une Mercedez vert foncé se dessina à l'horizon alors que le soleil se couchait à peine. Les phares de la voiture éblouissaient tous les habitants de la ville qui trainait encore dans les rues. Des gens se retournaient vers cette voiture inconnue quand son moteur rugit et qu'il s'arrêta brutalement. En appuyant sur la pédale de frein tout en jouant avec l'embrayage, la voiture fonça droit sur les civils qui n'avaient rien demandé tout en hurlant et se poussant.

Cette espèce était donc vraiment à coter de la plaque. Ils n'avaient pas l'air solidaire, loin de là, c'était chacun pour soi. Quel triste sort était-il réservé pour ces créatures ?

La voiture fit rapidement demi-tour en effrayant encore deux trois civils puis se dirigea vers le centre-ville en grillant toute les priorités et les feux rouges. Bien sûre, ces actes attirèrent l'attention de la police des environs.

En regardant dans son rétroviseur, la voiture vert foncé accéléra avant de faire un drift contrôlé pour se retrouver nez à nez des deux voitures des forces de l'ordre. Deux humains sortirent des deux voitures de police pour pointer leurs armes à feux tout en criant divers menaces sur la voiture qui attendait patiemment quelque chose.

Mais bien sûre, ces humains totalement innocents ne savaient gèrent qu'il s'agissait-là d'un alien capable de se transformer en voiture et en robot humanoïde. Les deux policiers se regardèrent avec des yeux larges et la bouche béatement ouverte. Quand leurs yeux apeurés se posèrent à nouveau sur l'alien, une main métallique se dirigea vers eux pour que des longs doigts se referment sur eux.

**Base Militaire.**

« Commandant, nous avons reçu un appel d'urgence venant du centre-ville de Chicago. Deux officiers de police ont été enlevés par un Decepticon. La voix d'un soldat résonna dans le centre militaire.

-Très bien. Nous allons sur place. Il ne faut pas que la presse ne s'en mêle. » Commanda l'agent Lennox avant de sortir de la tour de commande militaire pour appeler ces homes et la troupe Autobot.

« Autobot ! Nous venons d'avoir une alerte, un Decpeticon a été repérer en plein centre-ville de Chicago et détient deux officier de police. Répéta Lennox dans le hall de la base ou se trouvait divers véhicules.

-Il faut d'abord récupérer les deux humains en toute sécurité. Ordonna le grand Prime qui était le seul transformé.

-Et après on le dégomme ! S'écria IronHide dans sa radio.

-Non, nous devons d'abord savoir ses intentions. » Dit Optimus en regardant la voiture noir.

L'équipe Prime était maintenant en route pour le centre-ville de Chicago pour trouver le Decepticon et récupérer les deux humains en danger, Optimus à la tête du groupe de véhicule. Il fallait faire vite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et leur attire des problèmes, si la presse s'en mêlait, s'en était fini d'eux et de leur coopération.

« Je le vois il est juste là ! Dit un des soldats qui conduisait la camionnette remplie de soldats militaire.

-Ok soldat, il faut sécuriser tout le périmètre et éloigner les civils. »Ordonna Lennox en chargeant son arme.

L'alien en question se retourna vers l'armada d'humain et Autobot en tenant fermement les deux humains dans ses mains. Impossible de déterminer de qu'il il s'agissait car ses optiques étaient caché par une visière bleu et sa bouche par un masque de bataille.

L'équipe Prime s'arrêta devant lui toujours en mode véhicule, attendant la moindre attaque. Mais étrangement il ne réagissait pas à leur intervention, pas le moins du monde impressionner.

« Ok, c'est l'heure de la négociation. » Annonça Lennox en sortant de la camionnette.

L'humain le regarda avec crainte mais avec courage il s'avança tout en avalant difficilement. Il leva les mains en signe de paix, en laissant son arme pendre à la bandoulière accrocher autour de son cou. Le Transformers toujours inconnu de tous mit un genou à terre pour voir la petite créature de plus près.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans une voix grave qui résonna jusque dans la cage thoracique du soldat militaire.

-Je suis l'agent Lennox. Je suis là pour un arrangement. Commença-t-il les mains devenant légèrement tremblante à la proximité du bot intimidant. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte et clair.

-Ma vengeance. Grogna-t-il sombrement.

-Quel genre de vengeance ? Demanda prudemment Lennox.

-Je veux qu'on me rende ce qu'on m'a volé. Répondit le bot vert foncé en levant la tête vers le groupe d'Autobot qui attendait patiemment. Et je serais prêt à tout pour étancher ma soif.

-Et… on peut savoir qui vous-êtes ? Poursuivit Lennox en regardant à son tour le camion d'Optimus avec une peur grandissante.

-OutSider. Dit-il en regardant l'humain quelque mètre plus bas.

-Vous disiez qu'on vous a volé quelque chose, de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Lennox en prenant un peu plus confiance.

-Je ne parlerais pas de sa avec une créature aussi répugnante que toi. Siffla le bot, contrarié.

-Très bien ! Très bien ! Dit Lennox pour le calmer quand il s'aperçut qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui mettrait fin à votre vengeance ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite le front plein de sueur.

Le bot vert foncé leva lentement la tête vers l'équipe Prime avant de répondre d'une voix mortellement basse et perçante.

« La mort de tous les Decetpicons et des Autobots. »

Un silence pesant s'imposa après cette phrase percutante. Lennox ce retourna une seconde fois vers Optimus la peur se lisant dans ses yeux brun. Le bot vert foncé se redressa lentement sur ses deux jambes en tenant toujours fermement les deux officiers de police. Il regarda l'un des deux en resserrant légèrement ses doigts autour des cotes de l'humain qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

« Les humains ont une grande sensibilité. Dit-il en penchant la tête de coter en retirant sa visière et son masque de bataille. Au moindre changement de pression ou de température ils meurent. Dit-il ensuite en tournant ses optiques bleues vers le militaire qui serrait les dents dans l'impuissance. Je pourrais leur brisé les os d'une simple pression. Dit-il ensuite en faisant crier le deuxième officier de police.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Proposa Lennox en devenant nerveux à la situation.

-Tu me propose un échange humain ? Demanda faussement perplexe OutSider.

-Ça suffit ! Relâche-les ! S'énerva Optimus en se transformant.

-Le grand Prime se montre enfin ! Dit-il en plongeant ces optiques dans ceux d'Optimus qui n'avait pas l'air content.

-Tu es un Autobot, OutSider. Ne fait pas le mauvais choix. » Dit Optimus en serrant les points.

Le bot vert foncé regarda son épaule ou était gravé le logo Autobot puis d'un grognement il remit son masque de bataille et sa visière en lâchant les deux humains au sol avant de se jeter sur le Prime. Optimus contra son attaque avec ses mains avant de le repoussé et de lui tiré dessus.

« Ne tant prend pas au humains ou c'est à moi que tu tant prend. Grogna Optimus en mettant son masque tout en repoussant à nouveau le bot. Tu mourras dans ce combat et tu le sais. Rugit ensuite le Prime en enfonçant sa lame dans le réservoir du bot.

-Mourir une deuxième fois ne me fait pas peur. » Répondit sombrement OutSider en s'éloignant du Prime dans un bon avant de lancer deux disques tranchant dans sa direction.

Optimus se baissa au bon moment mais un disque lui trancha sans mal un morceau de métal à son épaule droite. Il laissa un grognement s'échapper de son vocaliser avant de tirer plusieurs fois sur le bot. OutSider se protégea des tirs avec son avant-bras avant de rattraper ses deux disques qui étaient revenu à lui.

Lennox hurla à ses hommes de tirer sur lui en visant le Spark quand les Autobot se transformèrent en arrière-plan. Le bot n'avait aucune chance face à cette armada. Mais alors qu'il tentait de contrer les tirs du Prime, des humains et des Autobot, une voix résonna dans son audio.

« Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas te venger. »

OutSider plissa les optiques puis se transforma en Mercedes pour prendre la fuite, mais évidemment, il était maintenant suivit.

« Aller ! Aller ! Go ! Go ! Go ! »Cria Lennox en faisant signe à ses hommes de se mettre à sa poursuite.

L'équipe Prime se transformèrent à nouveau et se mirent à sa poursuite sans se poser de question. Dans son rétroviseur, le bot vert foncé vit les véhicules lui coller le par choque pour le déstabilisé.

Son flanc gauche se transforma rapidement ou des disques étaient à disposition sur une espèce de catapulte. Il visa quelque seconde une des voiture au hasard avant de les projeter en plein dans le capot de celle-ci qui fit un écart de route avant de tomber dans un faussé.

Il visa ensuite une grosse voiture noir et tira sans attendre près du pneu qui la propulsa dans les airs avec la vitesse et le poids, ce qui causa un barrage aux autre Autobot qui dues fariner pour ne pas foncé dans IronHide maintenant sur le flanc droit.

« Non nous allons le perdre ! Cria Lennox dans son talki walki.

-Je me charge de lui. » S'écria Optimus en se transformant pour sauter au-dessus du bot à terre et peut-être rattraper OutSider.

Mais quand il voulut se retransformer pour aller plus vite, un missile explosa juste devant lui l'obligeant à reculer et à se protéger avec ses avant-bras pour ne pas se prendre de débris.

Il leva rapidement les optiques vers le ciel d'où venait le missile et aperçut légèrement dans la pénombre un avion de chasse qui passa rapidement au-dessus de sa tête. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les phares arrière de leur nouvel ennemi en travers les flammes qui s'éloignait peu à peu, les poings serrés.

…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 2

Le ciel venait de s'assombrir pour laisser place à la pluie, source de vie sur Terre. Les petites gouttelettes s'écoulait lentement sur le métal bleu d'une voiture garer sur le coter de la route. Le bruit apaisant de la pluie sur le macadam et le niveau de luminosité plutôt bas. Ce phénomène reste toujours un cas impressionnant pour les aliens venus d'une planète de métal.

Luciole écouta attentivement la pluie en se laissant emporter par des vieux souvenirs pour se détendre et pour pouvoir profiter de cet instant de calme. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle et Bumblebee étaient aux cotés de Sam, mais à force de rester cacher en mode véhicule, elle commençait à perdre la tête.

Elle avait récemment entendu à la radio avec inquiétude que des phénomènes étranges se passaient aux quatre coins du monde. Certainement des Decepticons… Elle voulait aider l'équipe Prime à stopper leurs ennemis de toujours, mais d'un autre coter, elle voulait rester auprès de Bee.

…

« BUMBLEBEE ! »

Le cri de Sam réveilla Luciole qui était encore en stase. Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit avec stupeur que l'Autobot jaune venait de défoncer un des murs du garage et était maintenant transformer pour tirer sur une armée de minicon. Luciole senti le danger elle aussi, alors elle se transforma à son tour et tira un missile en plein dans la maison à l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Sam.

La mère de Sam se mit à crier en tenant des assiettes sur la tête en courant jusque dans le gazon avant de terminer sa course au sol après s'avoir pris un pot de fleur en suspend en pleine tête.

« Bumblebee ! Dans le garage ! Cria Sam quand tous les minicons étaient mis hors service. Et toi aussi ! Cria-t-il ensuite en pointant son doigt vers Luciole.

-Quoi ?! S'agaça Luciole en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. C'est toi qui à commencer à hurler comme une petite fille ! » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se transformer.

Bee fit des gestes dédaigneux avant de rentrer dans le garage à quatre pattes en faisant des petits bruits robotiques, mécomptent qu'on le traite ainsi. Presque immédiatement les pompiers arrivèrent en nombre sur les lieux après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone de la mère de Sam en panique.

La vielle Alpine A110 était garer en plein milieu du jardin et ruminait dans son coin. C'était lui qui avait appelé à l'aide !

« J'en ai assez de vivre avec des aliens dégénérer ! » Cria soudainement la mère de Sam.

Luciole senti une colère monter en elle mais se retint de partir pour de bon. Elle en avait marre de se faire traiter comme une simple voiture bonne pour la casse. Elle regarda à travers son rétroviseur Sam et Mikaela entrer dans le garage ou Bee venait de rentrer, alors elle sorti discrètement sa parabole.

« Ouais, tu sais que t'es mal. Commença Sam quand l'Autobot se frappa le front.

-Il a toujours son problème vocal ? Demanda Mikaela en lui souriant.

-Il fait un peu de cinéma. Dit Sam d'une voix lasse avant de reprendre. Bee, il faut que je te parle de cette histoire de fac. » Avoua Sam.

Bee s'enthousiasma en mettant de la musique et en claquant des doigts.

« Arrête ! Je ne t'emmène pas avec moi. Dit soudainement Sam en lui cassant son élan.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors, ok ? Dit Mikaela avant de sortir.

-je voulais t'en parler plus tôt mais… bon voilà, le truc c'est que les nouveaux n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur voiture. Expliqua Sam tristement. Je sais, et si sa ne tenait qu'à moi je t'emmènerais mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ecoute, t'es un Autobot, t'es pas fait pour vivre dans un garage. Il y a pas d'air on étouffe là-dedans. Dit Sam la voix brisée. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Ajouta-t-il quand le bot en question le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça Bee, n'en rajoute pas. Regarde-moi s'il te plait. Aller bonhomme, ton rôle du garde du corps est fini, ok, ta fait ton job ! Assura Sam. Je suis en sécurité maintenant. Tu dois rejoindre Optimus Prime et les autres. J'ai envie de mené une vie normale. »Conclu Sam pour résonner l'Autobot jaune qui se mit à pleurer.

-Oh Sam… Se dit Luciole d'une voix triste.

\- Mais tu restes ma première voiture. Dit Sam avant de se retourner vers la sortie du garage. Je t'aime Bee. »Dit-il avant de disparaitre de la vision du bot.

Luciole coupa la communication, elle en avait assez entendu.

…

« Alors comme ça le morceau de cube se trouve dans une base secrète humaine… »Le grognement d'une Decepticon mécontente résonna depuis un vieux hangar.

« Ces vermines non aucune idée de ce qui les attend. Cette voix appartenant qu'autre qu'a StarScream résonna à ses coter.

-Ravage est déjà sur le terrain. »Confia l'autre Decepticon.

DemonKill fit son apparition au coter de StarScream, les sourcils froncé de mécontentement. Un plan était en train de se dérouler.

…

**« Bee, je viens de recevoir un message d'Optimus, il souhaiterais voir Sam. **Dit Luciole directement dans sa radio.

**-Je m'en occupe Boss ! **Répondit Bee joyeusement.

**-Fait attention, il y a des Decepticons qui se baladent un peu partout.**

**-T'inkiète je gère ! »**

Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il gérait. Elle ferma la communication puis regarda Bee partir à la recherche de Sam. Depuis que le jeune humain était parti en fac, Bee et Luciole avait quitté la maison des Witwicky et c'étaient garer devant un petit restaurant pas trop fréquenté pour passer inaperçu au Decepticon.

Luciole s'apprêta alors à se mettre en veille en attendant son coéquipier, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Deux hommes venaient de sortir du snack et discutait de vive voix. Luciole soupira mentalement puis écouta attentivement leur discussion.

« J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ! Des robots qui parlent et qui se transforment en voiture, n'importe quoi. Ricana un des deux hommes.

-Je t'assure que si ! Et à ce qui parait, il y en aurait un qui rôde trop souvent par ici. Insista l'autre un peu nerveux.

-A ouais ? Et quoi, laisse-moi deviné, il mange les humains ? Laisse-moi rire. Répondit son ami.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. S'agaça l'homme un peu plus petit en sortant une cigarette et en présentant une à son ami. Non, à ce qu'il parait, il aurait enlevé deux policiers pour négocier avec l'armé. Et d'après le journal, l'un est tombé dans le coma.

-Encore des histoires à dormir debout. Se moqua le plus grand en prenant une grande bouffé de fumé. Mike, reprend toi ! T'es flic ou pas ? Alors ressaisit toi, ce n'est que des rumeurs. Assura-t-il avant de poser les yeux sur l'Alpine A110 qui écoutait attentivement. Ça c'est une putain de caisse qui me plait. » Dit-il en la regardant intensément.

La voiture de police était juste en face d'eux quand soudain leur radio s'alluma ou la voix d'un agent résonna pour les alerté de la situation.

« Les gars, on à repérer un véhicule suspect dans votre secteurs.

-On s'en occupe. »Répondit un des hommes en prenant l'interphone.

Les deux humains montèrent en vitesse puis allumèrent le gyrophare avant de se mettre en route. Luciole démarra son moteur et se mit à leur suite, peut-être qu'il s'agissait du fameux transformer qui avait enlevé les deux policier ?

…

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 3

Ca y est, la voiture des deux policier s'était enfin arrêter devant un grand hangar, certainement les coordonnés qui leur avait été transmise. Luciole ne les avaient pas lâché d'une semelle, et enfin ils c'étaient arrêter. Quant à Luciole elle c'était arrêter un peu plus loin et avait éteint ces phares.

Les deux humains sortirent puis entrèrent dans le hangar, sans une once de peur. Un peu trop confiant pour Luciole. Elle sorti sa parabole puis écouta attentivement. Pour l'instant elle n'entendait que les pas des deux humains jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix grave et profonde résonner.

« Humain. »

Ça ressemblait comme un grognement légèrement robotique. Luciole sentait que son Spark commençait à pulser de plus en plus vite quand elle comprit que les deux humains étaient confrontés à quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux et beaucoup plus dangereux. Ils sortirent leurs armes en criant toute sorte de menace.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. Dit soudainement la voix d'une façon neutre.

-Quoi ? S'interrogea l'un des humains, perplexe par cette annonce.

-Vous manger pas les humains alors ? Répondit l'autre d'une voix tremblante.

-Votre aide me serra d'une grande aide. Poursuivit la voix quand des bruits mécaniques résonnèrent. Mais pour cela vous aller devoir souffrir. »

Luciole senti un vent glaciale la parcourir quand elle entendit les hommes s'enfuir en courant tout en hurlant à plein poumon. Pas le choix, l'Autobot bleu se transforma en quatrième vitesse et entra brutalement dans le hangar, son blaster charger paré pour le combat.

C'était lui, le bot non identifier dont tout le monde parlait. Que voulait-il à ses humains ? Il était grand et avait de larges épaules ainsi qu'une visière et un masque qui couvrait la totalité de son visage. Il faisait très peur…

« Tous les Autobot et les Decepticon doivent périrent ! »Cria-t-il en se jetant sur elle s'en aucune hésitation.

Il savait qu'elle était là, depuis le début. Il avait prévu le coup et lui avait tendu un piège. Luciole senti soudainement une immense peur la parcourir quand il l'attrapa par le châssis et la jeta violement contre un mur du hangar.

Quant aux deux humains, ils profitèrent du combat acharné des deux aliens pour prendre la fuite. Luciole tenta de planté sa lame dans le réservoir du bot mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop rapide, il lui prit la gorge avant de l'aplatir au sol et de lui tirer un coup de blaster dans l'épaule.

Il était d'une extrême violence et d'une rapidité sans limite. Comment faisait-il ? Ni Autobot et ni Decepticon, il était l'un des plus dangereux pour les deux camps.

Luciole le repoussa de toutes ses forces loin d'elle avec ses jambes et enroula ses doigts autour de sa gorge qui lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle plissa les optiques à la douleur et regarda avec attention le bot se relever rapidement et sortir deux disques tranchant de derrière son dos.

Luciole ouvrit grand ses optiques puis esquiva de justesse les disques avant de tirer sur ca cible avec son blaster. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était que les disques revenaient toujours à l'envoyeur. Elle se prit les deux disques sur les coter l'affaiblissant d'avantage.

Elle recula de quelque pas puis se transforma en véhicule pour une quelconque chance de lui échapper. Mais le bot vert foncé ne la lâchera pas aussi facilement, il se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite.

Sur une ligne droite, OutSider sorti ses disques sur le flanc de son mode véhicule et les lança dans le pare-choque arrière de l'Alpine A110. S'en étonnement, la voiture bleu sorti de la route pour tomber dans un précipice.

Le déchu se transforma ensuite et regarda la voiture bleu complètement cabossé qui était coincé entre des arbres. Il chargea son blaster puis tira sur la voiture sans aucune émotion, seulement le plaisir d'étanché sa soif.

Il détourna ensuite le regard et regarda la ville qui se dessinait un peu plus loin. Il allait devoir se trouver une nouvelle cible. OutSider était là, et il allait le faire savoir.

…

Bumblebee senti son Spark se serrer quand il entendit le message d'alerte de Luciole alors qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par OutSider avant de tomber dans le précipice. Le bot jaune regarda Optimus discuter avec Sam dans le cimetière avant de se transformer, les optiques remplie d'effroi.

« Boss, on a un problème. Dit-il ses ailes plaqué dans son dos alors que la panique s'en prenait à lui.

-Que ce passe-t-il Bubelbee ? Questionna le Prime en posant ses optiques plein de sagesse sur l'Autobot jaune.

-Je viens, de recevoir, un message. Dit-il dans sa radio, alors qu'il tentait de trouver les mots. Il-Il-Il faut que j'y aille. »Déclara-t-il avant de se transformer et de rouler à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute en direction des coordonnés de Luciole.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait avoir une chance de la sauvé. Et s'il arrivait trop tard ?

…

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, **

**Je voulais juste remercier ma sœur, VendettaPrimus pour son soutien à mon écrit de cette FanFiction. Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Autobot**

De la fumée s'élevait au loin et une couleur orangé s'y reflétait indiquant à Bumblebee qu'un incendie s'était déclarer. Il accéléra après un virage puis se transforma quand il avait enfin atteint la position de Luciole. Ou était-elle ?! Elle ne se trouvait nulle part !

Bumblebee baissa les optiques au précipice et vit les flammes de l'enfer dévorer les arbres de la forêt. Mais toujours aucune trace de Luciole… Bumblebee tenta encore une fois de communiquer avec l'Autobot bleue, sans résultat positif. Il se transforma en voiture et continua sur cette route peux empreinter par les humains.

Pendant ce temps, Optimus avait rejoint son équipe et c'était mis en route pour venir en aide à Bumblebee. Le jeune Autobot jaune lui avait signalé l'attaque surprise que Luciole venait d'être victime. Il la cherchait désespérément…

Mais alors que Bee était descendu un peu plus bas sur la route, il vit au loin une forme qui lui était particulièrement familier. Les ailes dans son dos se dressèrent soudainement et la joie s'empara de lui.

Elle était là ! Il s'avança rapidement vers elle pour lui exprimer sa joie, mais très vite il s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un sal état. Il posa une main dans son dos et lui prit une main alors qu'elle boitait, c'était à peine s'il pouvait la reconnaitre.

OutSider ne l'avait pas manqué.

…

Bumblebee ne s'était jamais senti aussi stresser. Il attendait avec impatience devant le laboratoire du Médecin major Ratchet qui travaillait actuellement sur Luciole. Cela faisait maintenant quelque heure, et l'Autobot jaune commençait à s'énerver.

« Bumblebee. La voie d'Optimus le sorti de son instant de stresse un instant. Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. Dit-il ensuite en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je dois m'entretenir avec Ratchet. »Ajouta-t-il en voyant le bot hésiter.

Bee baissa la tête puis se détourna de l'entrée du médecin pour rejoindre le hall ou tous les autres Autobots attendaient. Tous savaient ce qui se passaient pour Luciole en ce moment et soutenait Bee. Ils savaient tous à quel point ils étaient attachés tous les deux.

Bumblebee s'installa contre un mur les jambes tendu devant lui et la tête basse. Il espérait de tout son Spark que Luciole allait bien. La lumière était plutôt faible ici, il pouvait au moins espérer de se reposer quelque instant.

Optimus entra dans l'infirmerie du médecin, en espérant que les nouvelles soient bonnes. Ratchet était au fond de l'infirmerie en pleine activité sur ses ordinateurs adapté au Transformers. Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte que le leader des Autobot était juste derrière lui. Sentant une présence dans son dos, il se retourna et sursauta légèrement en voyant le grand Prime avec un visage neutre.

« Qu'elles sont les nouvelles, Ratchet ? Demanda-t-il doucement en dirigeant son regard sur Luciole qui était assise sur une couchette un peu plus loin, les portières tombantes dans son dos.

-Eh bien… elle s'en remettra totalement physiquement. Mais moralement, c'est une toute autre histoire. » Déclara le médecin en regardant tristement la jeune Autobot.

Optimus se dirigea alors vers elle pour se placé à ses coter. Elle dirigea ses optiques vers lui, une légère peur dans son regard vide. De son point de vue, elle avait déçu tout le monde. Elle avait pourchassé OutSider dans le seul but qu'on soit fière d'elle. Impressionner Optimus, et Bumblebee par la même occasion.

« Optimus je suis désolé d'avoir foncé sans réfléchir. Commença-t-elle en baissant ses optiques de honte. Maintenant, OutSider est encore en liberté et va causer des pertes. Si j'avais attendu votre arrivé, peut-être que- Mais elle ne put continuer car la main d'Optimus venait de se poser sur son épaule, la coupant dans sa lamentation.

-Tu as faits ce que tu as pensés de bon. Dit-il en retirant sa main. Bumblebee sent fait pour toi, tu devrais aller lui parler. Dit-il ensuite en se retournant pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais pour le moment, il est préférable que tu te reposes. Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve OutSider avant que la situation ne dégénère. » Puis il sorti, laissant le médecin et la jeune Autobot derrière lui.

Luciole le suivit du regard en réfléchissant profondément à ce que Optimus a essayé de communiqué dans cette première phrase.

''Tu as faits ce que tu as pensés de bon.'' Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ?

Elle l'espérait…

…

Bumblebee ouvrit les optiques puis regarda autour de lui. Il constata qu'il faisait nuit maintenant à l'extérieur quand il regarda par l'une des grandes fenêtres de la base. Fixant ses optiques sur la porte de l'infirmerie qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il avait espoir que Luciole allait mieux.

Il se leva de sa position assise pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, il voulait voir comment allait Luciole. Mais quand il s'apprêtait à se lever, une main se tendit vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Les optiques de Bee s'agrandirent de surprise quand il vit le visage de Luciole. Elle souriait légèrement et était heureuse de le voir. Il lui prit la main puis se releva pour admirer l'Autobot bleu qui avait encore des blessures apparentes.

A certain endroits, comme aux cotes et au cou, il y avait des plaques de métals rapidement soudés qui recouvraient ces blessures pas totalement guéries. Avec hésitation, Luciole s'approcha de Bee pour le serrer quelque instant dans ses bras. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé lui non plus.

« Que dit, le doc ? Demanda Bee avec sa radio, des optiques rondes.

-Ca va aller pour moi, ne tant fait donc pas. » Dit-elle en souriant et en tournant légèrement la tête.

Elle lui tapa amicalement dans l'épaule avant de se retourner vers IronHide qui venait d'entré en scène.

« Ah ! Fit-il en la voyant, un large sourire. Je vois que ça va mieux ! Dit-il ensuite en s'approchant des deux. Ne tant fait pas ma petite, on va lui réglez son compte à celui-là. »

Luciole en doutait pour le moment. Mais pas question d'abandonné !

Optimus entra alors en scène de toute sa hauteur. Il passa ses optiques sur chacun de ses Autobots puis s'adressa au peu d'humain qu'il y avait dans le all.

« Nous devons impérativement retrouver OutSider avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts.

-Ouais ! On à cas poser un piège et BOUM ! Il tombe dedans et on pourra lui régler son compte à celui-là. S'écria IronHide en faisant charger ses canons à ses avant-bras.

-Non IronHide, OutSider n'est pas idiot. Dit Optimus en mettant une main devant IronHide pour qu'il se calme. Il était un Autobot autrefois, je me rappel maintenant de lui, il a bien changé depuis Cybertron. S'éxprima Optimus d'un air nostalgique.

-On a tous changé depuis Cybertron. Justifia Ratchet en entrant en scène.

-Sauf toi Bee. Ricana Luciole en donnant un petit coup de coude amicale dans les côtes du bot.

-EH ! Fit-il.

-Je pense qu'il y a une chance de récupérer OutSider dans nos rangs. » Déclara-t-il au final.

Sauf que la réaction de ses Autobot fut absente pendant de longues minutes de silence. Optimus cligna des optiques un peu confus que personne ne réagisse.

« Euh… attendez, quoi ? »

…

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 5

De la pluie commençait à tomber et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel dans une rapide trainer de lumière vive. Les Autobots étaient maintenant en dehors de la ville à attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Optimus, IronHide, Bumblebee et Luciole étaient transformés en robots et regardaient la ville en contrebas. Ils avaient tous un genou à terre, la pluie ruisselant sur le métal de leur armure.

Ils attendaient le bon moment, ils attendaient OutSider.

« Optimus, nous l'avons repérer. »La voix de Lennox retenti depuis la radio d'IronHide juste à coter de lui.

Le Prime n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer, mais il voulait simplement parler avec ce bot qu'il connaissait.

« Exécutons le plan. »Dit-il ensuite en se redressant.

Luciole ce sentait nerveuse à l'idée qu'OutSider pourrais rejoindre leur équipes, pourquoi accepterait-il s'il veut tuer tous les Autobot et Decepticon ? Mais Optimus Prime l'avait décidé, et ce n'est pas elle qui allait discuter ces ordres.

Au loin, des phares brillaient dans leur direction. Certainement la camionnette de Lennox.

« Optimus ! Il arrive ! »Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre alors qu'un nouveau éclaire rugit dans le ciel noir.

Optimus acquiesça puis concentra ces optiques sur la route qui rejoignait la ville à leur emplacement. Le Prime avait décidé de rester ici pour une négociation pour ne blesser personne au cas où ça tournerait mal. Puis, se mélangent avec le bruit de la pluie et de l'orage, le moteur d'une voiture fit éco. Le véhicule d'OutSider s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Il ne se transforma pas immédiatement mais coupa son moteur.

Optimus se redressa et s'avanca à pas lent vers la voiture vert foncé qui se confondait presque avec le paysage sombre. Soudain le bot sans faction se transforma devant le Prime sans aucune peur face à tous ces Autobot. IronHide préparait déjà ses canons, s'attendant à une attaque surprise. Pendant quelque instant, Optimus et OutSider se regardèrent sans dire un mot, la pluie continuant de tomber sur leur armure.

« Pourquoi me servir des Autobot sur un plateau d'argent ? Demanda OutSider en gardant sa visière et son masque de bataille.

-OutSider, je me rappelle de toi. Répondit Optimus sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu as entrainé l'équipe A127 sur Cybertron. Tu formais les Decepticon qui avaient rejoint notre cause. »Optimus savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en lui disant cela.

OutSider le regarda longuement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voie un peu plus énerver.

« Ça c'était sur Cybertron.

-Tu peux encore rejoindre ta vraie nation. Proposa Optimus. N'oublie pas qui tu es.

-Qui j'étais. S'agaça OutSider d'une voix grave et profonde.

-Tu restes un Autobot malgré tout. Rejoint l'équipe Prime. »

Les Autobot en arrière regardèrent tous avec angoisse la scène, par moment ils n'entendaient pas certain mots à cause des éclairs qui éclataient dans le ciel. Pendant un petit moment, le bot vert foncé resta là, sans bouger ou même parler.

Sa vengeance pour les Autobot s'arrêterait-elle ici ?

…

Ratchet soupira longuement en fermant quelque instant ses optiques fatigué face à ces écrans. Il travaillait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Il s'éloigna alors et s'installa dans une position assise sur l'un des coffres à Energon. Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que le reste de l'équipe Prime était parti à la recherche d'OutSider.

Mais alors qu'il repensait au plan qu'Optimus avait évoqué avant leur départ, il entendit au loin plusieurs moteurs. Il se leva rapidement et prit en vitesse sa trousse de secours au cas où il y aurait des blesser.

Mais alors qu'il les contait un a un, il se coupa net dans ses mouvements en voyant une voiture en plus. OutSider avait donc rejoint leur bande.

Tous se transformèrent ensuite pour observer la réaction du nouveau face à leur base secrète.

« J'ai pas confiance en lui. »Murmura Luciole à Bumblebee juste à coter d'elle.

Bee acquiesça tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Ils vannaient de faire entrer un ennemi dangereux dans leur base !

Optimus regarda OutSider qui se transformait, regrettait-il de l'avoir emmener ici ? Le bot regarda autour de lui d'un air surpris, mais ceux qui étaient le plus surpris était les humains qui travaillaient dans la base.

« Je vous présente OutSider. » Présenta le Prime.

Celui-ci regarda les humains autour de lui derrière sa visière puis tourna la tête vers le Prime qui poursuivit.

« Avec les humains nous avons créé une organisation pour traquer les Decepticons, la NEST. Expliqua-t-il même s'il se doutait qu'il était déjà au courant.

-Désoler de vous interrompre Optimus Prime, mais un Decepticon est en train de saccage la ville de Jasper dans le Nevada ! Cria soudainement un homme, habituellement calme et timide, du haut de ses poumons les mains en l'air dans la panique tout en courant vers l'équipe Prime.

-Il y a des victimes ? Demanda Lennox un peu plus loin.

-Oui, il-il y a une quarantaine de blesser. Dit-il en remontant ses lunettes.

-Autobot, transformation. »Ordonna le Prime en roulant jusqu'à un avion transporteur.

Lennox ordonna de remplir le mode véhicule de Ratchet avec des médicaments, des lits de secours etc…

Quant aux autres Autobot, ils entrèrent dans l'avion transporteur ou Optimus venait d'entré. Même OutSider venait avec.

**« Bee, je ne sens pas cette histoire. **

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Je n'ai pas confiance en OutSider. Je pense qu'il n'a pas l'intention de redevenir un Autobot. **

**-Je pense que tu as raison, mais faisons au moins confiance en Optimus. »**

…

« Decepticon, ennemi en vue. Grogna StarScream en voyant au loin l'avion transporteur de la NEST. DemonKill, ne t'arrête pas, ils sont presque au point d'attaque. »Ordonna celui-ci en parlant en communication privé avec la Decepticon.

Celle-ci était justement dans la ville en train de semer la panique en tirant sur des immeubles des bombes assez puissantes. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis une puce d'enregistrement à distance sur OutSider lors de leur dernière rencontre, car maintenant, tous les Decepticons savent ou se trouve leur base et leur réserve d'Energon.

Soudain, DemonKill s'arrêta de tirer quand elle entendit StarScream lui dire qu'ils étaient enfin là. Elle regarda dans le ciel avant de se transformer en avion et de se mettre face à l'avion transporteur et de tirer plusieurs missiles. Sans réelle surprise, l'avion s'écrasa, avec toute son équipe à bord.

« Merci, OutSider. »

…

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 6

« Autobot c'est un piège ! »

Le cri d'Optimus Prime résonna jusque dans le châssis de Luciole. Ces optiques s'écarquillèrent alors que leur avion transporteur faisait un plongeon dans le vide à grande vitesse. Les Decepticon étaient sur place, attendant patiemment leur arrivé pour mettre un terme définitif à leur existence.

Bumblebee regarda Luciole en se rappelant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle avait eu donc raison. Quelque instant plus tard, leur avion s'écrasa brutalement au sol sous le regard satisfait des Decepticon et plus particulièrement, StarScream.

Mais DemonKill restait quand même septique à l'idée que quelque missiles est anéanti les Autobot. Elle rejoignit le commandant, attendant les prochaines directives.

« C'est du très bon travail ma chère DemonKill. Dit-il les bras croisé dans son dos. Maintenant, il ne nous manque plus qu'à savoir où se trouve Megatron.

-Certainement StarScream. Répondit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête vers l'avant. Mais… elle laissa sa phrase en suspens ses optiques rouges posés sur l'avion au sol.

-Mais ? Répéta StarScream en regardant la Decepticon.

-Je ne pense pas que les Autobot sont tous mort aussi facilement. »

A ces mots, l'avions bougea légèrement avant qu'une lame ne sorte des débris. Optimus sorti lentement à l'aide de son épée à Energon en créant une faille dans le métal. Sans sui l'équipe Prime au complet. Les seuls qui avaient péris étaient les humains au commandes, mais ce n'ai pas grave, de toute façon ils ont d'autre amis.

Jamais Luciole n'avait vu le Prime autant en colère. Il était juste fou de rage d'être tombé aussi bêtement dans le piège des Decepticon. Mais comment avaient-ils suent ? Pour l'instant le plus important était de se défendre pour survivre, en quelque mot, détruire le plus de Decepticon possible.

Luciole vit que Bumblebee venait de se mettre à courir vers leurs ennemis, ses ailes tendues dans le dos, ce qui indiquait qu'il était énervé. Elle était tout à fait compréhensible. L'Autobot bleue leva les optiques vers le groupe de Decepticon en amont qui les attendaient avec impatience, mais son regard s'attarda sur une de ses ennemis particulière. DemonKill. Elle serra les dents et les points mais elle senti une présence à coter d'elle l'empêchant d'agir pour le moment.

Bien évidement c'était OutSider. Il regardait aussi la Decepticon au loin avec insistance. Lui aussi avait une dent contre elle ? Luciole avait hâte de voir s'il était capable de se battre pour les Autobot, elle qui n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a alerter leur arriver au Decepticon.

Optimus et Bumblebee fonçaient déjà sur les Decepticon quand Luciole se mit à courir à leur suite pour leur venir en aide. Mais le combat n'a même pas pu commencer car l'armé militaire venait déjà sur les lieux en force. Les Decepticon bien conscient du danger partirent en retrait, ne voulant pas se confronter à plus fort qu'eux.

Quel dommage… Luciole avait envie de se battre, mais ça n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Le Prime se retourna vers ses troupes d'un regard soucieux, mais pourtant ses optiques ne se posèrent pas sur OutSider. Mais il gardait quand même un doute au fond de lui.

Luciole regarda Bumblebee s'approcher d'elle alors qu'il fixait encore les Decepticon partir. Il gardait les poings fermé et grommelait dans son langage robotique des injures.

« T'inquiète pas Bee, la prochaine fois on leur fera mordre la poussière. Grogna Luciole, elle aussi frustré.

-Je pense que ce piège a été mis en place depuis un moment déjà. Déclara Optimus en se tournant vers son équipe en attente.

-Optimus, je pense que les Decepticon frapperont à nouveau. Informa Ratchet un peu plus en retrait.

-Et bah on les attendra. Dit IronHide en frappant son poing dans sa main.

-Comment savaient-ils qu'ont arriveraient de se coter et par avion ? Demanda soudainement Luciole en s'avançant. Moi je pense avoir la réponse. Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche quand Optimus cligna confusément des optiques.

-Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue Luciole, mais nous n'avons aucune preuves pour validé tes propos accusateur. S'agaça Optimus quand il comprit qu'elle visait le fugitif meurtrier.

-Alors comment expliquer ce qui vient de se passé ? Demanda-t-elle s'en accorder un seul regard à OutSider.

-Luciole, je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul et regarder les choses en face. Tu accuse OutSider s'en avoir la moindre idée de qui il est et de ce qu'il a vécu, alors je te pris de faire preuve de respect. Somma Optimus en la regardant sombrement comme s'il se refaisait les scènes en tête.

-Mais… Oui Optimus. » Dit Luciole en baissant la tête, vaincu.

Mais, toute fois elle gardait une certaine haine envers lui depuis ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Le bot vert foncé ne la regardait même pas, car il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Le Prime ordonna à l'équipe de retourner à la base pour se reposer et préparer un plan contre une future attaque Decepticon.

Luciole suivit le mouvement la tête basse, un peu honteuse d'avoir osé défier Optimus Prime alors qu'elle avait un immense respect envers lui. Quant à Bumblebee, il se mit à coter d'elle et tenta de lui remonter le morale avec ces bruits robotiques, mais en vain. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir et prendre du recul.

…

Arrivé à la base, Optimus préparait avec IronHide, OutSider et Bumblebee un périmètre de sécurité qui s'effectuera par roulement. Les bots devront toujours être par deux par roulement. Deux le matin, deux l'après-midi, deux le soir et pour finir deux une partie de la nuit et deux autres pour l'autre moitié de la nuit.

Par la suite, Optimus se retira dans ses quartiers pour se préparer au deuxième roulement qui va suivre, celui du matin. Car pour l'instant, il était quatre heures deux du matin. Le premier roulement était donc pour OutSider et IronHide qui étaient déjà en route pour faire une ronde.

Pour Bumblebee, il allait se mettre à la recherche de Luciole pour au moins l'informer qu'elle et lui allaient patrouiller l'après-midi. Il se transforma en voiture et suivit la puce électronique qui était sur Luciole. Elle se trouvait assez loin de leur base, près de la mer.

L'Autobot jaune s'arrêta quand il vit Luciole au loin, assise dans le sable ou l'eau salée de la mer léchai ses pieds. Bee se transforma en robot et vint la rejoindre sans dire un mot. Il s'installa à ses coter et observa l'horizon océanique qui semblait calme. Quelque instant plus tard, il regarda Luciole qui venait de tomber en stase, la tête contre son épaule.

Il aimait cette proximité avec elle. Il voulait que cela arrive plus souvent, mais malheureusement, les temps de guerre ne leur en permettaient pas.

…

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 7

12h 56

Les optiques rivés au loin sur une plaine qui entourait la base, Bumblebee sentait une présence. Comme si quelqu'un les observaient, lui et Luciole.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de leur première ronde qu'il était si nerveux. La main de Luciole se posa sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il la regarda puis les deux continuèrent de faire le tour de la base en mode véhicule.

Ils rentrèrent au cartier général quand ils avaient enfin terminer leur ronde de l'après-midi. Celui qui allait suivre était celui de la première partie du soir, OutSider et IronHide.

Luciole et Bee se dirigèrent vers la réserve d'Energon pour reprendre des forces et de l'énergie. IronHide et OutSider s'y trouvaient aussi, assis sur des conteneurs. L'Autobot noir avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec OutSider. Luciole n'aimait pas trop ça.

« Optimus nous a demandé de partir pour 18h 00. Dit OutSider, sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Le jeune bot et lui partirons à 00h00. Informa-t-il en suivant des optiques Bumblebee.

-Il ne faut surtout pas oublier de garder ses blaster chargés pendant la patrouille. Mais rester calme pour ne pas tirer sur son coéquipier. Informa IronHide en descendant du conteneur.

-Allons-y. »Dit OutSider en descendant à son tour.

Luciole ferma les optiques quand le grand guerrier vert foncé passa à coter d'eux. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bee vit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, il avait le même ressenti pour ce bot venu de nulle part.

Ils prirent leurs cubes d'Energon et sortirent pour être un peu plus tranquille. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher derrière les plaines sableuses, et IronHide ainsi que OutSider étaient enfin parti.

…

00h33

« Autobot, nous avons une complication. Informa le Prime au centre de la base entouré de son équipe. OutSider et IronHide ne sont pas revenus et nous avons perdu leur signal depuis qu'une tempête de sable c'est déclarer. Poursuivit-il quand tout le monde l'écouta. Moi et Bumblebee, nous allons nous mettre à leur recherche. Peut-être qu'ils se sont simplement perdu dans la tempête. » Dit-il en se transformant en camion suivit de près par Bee.

Luciole serra les poings, elle était persuadé qu'OutSider était derrière tout ça et que tout n'était que mise en scène. Ca semblait tellement prévisible…

…

Pendant que le reste de l'équipe attendait dans la base, Bumbelbee et Otpimus entrèrent dans la tempête de sable où ils avaient perdu le signal des deux autres Autobot. Très vite, ils trouvèrent des traces d'Energon au sol. Ils suivirent la piste jusqu'à arriver au corps de IronHide qui était immobile au sol.

Rapidement ils vinrent se mettre à ses coter pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Il était gravement blesser, principalement au châssis d'où s'écoulait de l'Energon. Optimus leva ensuite les optiques vers une forme qui se dessinait dans le sable en mouvement.

OutSider apparut peu de temps après, de l'Energon sur une de ses lames de son bras gauche. Bumbelbee fronça les optiques et sera les poings de colère en se redressant, près à lui arracher la tête.

« Bumbelbee, attend. Ordonna le Prime en regardant OutSider.

-Nous avons été attaqués par un Decepticon. Informa le bot, calmement. Son corps est là-bas. Il s'en ait prit à IronHide, puis je l'ai tué. » Expliqua-t-il brièvement d'une voix stoïque.

Bumblebee plissa des optiques puis alla voir le corps du Decepticon un peu plus loin dans le sable. Quand il l'atteignit, son corps était presque enfoui sous le sable à cause de la tempête. Bee le retourna avec son pied et pu confirmer que le Decepticon était bien mort.

Il revint chez Optimus et les aida à soutenir IronHide qui était tombé en stase d'urgence. Il fallait l'emmener dans l'infirmerie de Ratchet au plus vite avant qu'il ne se vide de son Energon.

…

Les portières tendues dans son dos, Luciole regardait au loin ou Bumbelbee et Optimus étaient parti chercher IronHide et OutSider. Plus aucun doute, c'est OutSider qui la tuer.

Mais alors que son esprit était ailleurs, le bruit des pas d'Optimus résonnèrent. Elle regarda avec impatience au loin et pu voir quelque instant plus tard l'équipe au complet.

« Ratchet ! Ils sont là ! »Cria-t-elle sans les quitter des optiques.

Le médecin en question couru jusqu'à eux pour examiner les rescaper de plus près. Malheureusement, le visage du docteur n'annonçait rien de bon. OutSider et Bumblebee qui trainait IronHide, le menèrent à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Luciole, impuissante regarda la scène.

Après quelque instant, Bumbelbee vint rejoindre Luciole pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Mais Luciole gardait toujours le même opinons envers OutSider. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Optimus, d'un pas déterminer.

« Optimus, j'aimerais prendre la prochaine ronde. Dit-elle toute droite comme un piquet.

-Très bien. Dit-il en la remerciant d'un regard. OutSider, je veux que tu aille avec elle. »Dit-il en s'apercevant que c'était le seul à être encore en pleine forme.

Luciole se raidit en ayant entendu ce nom. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Certainement qu'il faisait ça pour qu'elle comprenne que OutSider n'est pas leur ennemi. Mais pour elle, il restera un meurtrier. Très vite, Luciole senti la présence du bot vert foncé à coter d'elle. Il faisait deux tête de plus qu'elle, ce qui pouvait être intimident en plus de son visage couvert par une visière et son masque de bataille.

Sans rien dire, le bot s'avança, prêt pour commencer une nouvelle ronde, celle du matin. Luciole le suivit rapidement mais ne dit aucun mot, elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui, elle ne parlait pas au meurtrier. Etrangement, Luciole ne se sentait pas menacer par ca présence, mais elle gardait une certaine rancœur envers lui depuis leur première rencontre. Certes il était encore seul et sans faction à ce moment-là, mais elle n'oubliait jamais les mauvaises personnes.

Mais alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement derrière lui, les blaster armés, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter et de ne pas faire de bruit. Luciole leva les optiques vers lui puis regarda dans sa direction. Là-bas, à quelque mètre d'eux, trois Decepticon.

OutSider se baissa et se mit à ramper sur les coudes jusqu'à atteindre un grand rocher. Il fit signe à l'Autobot bleu de faire pareil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Luciole l'imita et se mit derrière un rocher un peu plus loin de lui ou elle pouvait le voir de face.

Le bot vert foncé appuya sur le coter de sa tête pour prendre communication avec elle.

_« Est-ce que tu me reçoit ? Dit-il d'une voix neutre._

_-Oui je te reçois cinq sur cinq. » Répondit Luciole d'un air lasse._

Mais alors qu'ils parlaient en communication, un des Decepticon se mit à parler.

« Capitaine, je reçois une transmission connecté de deux Autobot. Prévint l'un deux.

-Intercepter là. » Répondit la Capitaine des Sniper, DemonKill, les bras croiser dans le dos.

OutSider repris la communication comme si de rien était.

_« De mon coter, rien à signalé. Aucun Decepticon. Dit-il en lui faisant discrètement signe de faire comme lui. _

_-R.A.S pour moi aussi. Confia Luciole._

_-Rejoignons Optimus et l'équipe à l'ancienne tout à ses coordonnées pour lui faire notre rapport. »Dit-il ensuite en coupant la communication. _

« Decepticon, je crois que nous avons une touche. Dit DemonKill en se tournant vers les deux autres bot. Vous deux, aller à cette fameuse tour et tuer les tous. Dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse. Moi je vais aller informer StarScream. »Dit-elle ensuite en se transformant.

Mais alors qu'elle se transformait en ancien avion de chasse, OutSider la visa avec un blaster un peu spécial avant de lui tirer dessus une minuscule balise. Luciole était tout simplement bouche-bé. L'avion s'envola et les deux Decepticon allèrent à l'ancienne tour comme prévu.

« Suis-moi. »Ordonna OutSider en se redressant quand les deux partirent.

Luciole ne dit rien et le suivit. Ils se cachèrent à plat ventre observant les Decepticon aller sur place. OutSider sorti une télécommande de son bras puis attendit le bon moment pour tout faire exploser y compris les Decepticon. L'Autobot bleue mis son bras devant ses optiques, ébloui par la vive lumière.

« Rentrons maintenant. Dit-il en se relevant comme si de rien était.

-Pourquoi les-as-tu fais exploser ? Demanda Luciole en se relevant.

-Ils nuisaient aux Autobot. Répondit-il en se tournant légèrement.

-Avant c'est nous que tu voulais faire exploser. Alors ont nuisaient aux Decepticon ? Demanda Luciole en levant un sourcil.

-Je voix que tu es en manque de confiance. Dit-il en se tournant pleinement vers elle.

-Pourquoi j'aurais confiance en toi ? Renchérie Luciole en serrant les poings.

-C'est mais égal. Répondit simplement OutSider. La seule chose que je veux est de me venger des Decepticon. Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est toi qui à attaquer IronHide. Dit Luciole en s'approchant d'un pas.

-Attaquer IronHide ne met d'aucune utilité. Je vais toujours au bout de ce que je fais. Dit-il d'une voix sombre et légèrement résonante comme si il avait eu un léger déraillement.

-Je dois avouer que tu es un bot qui est utile, pour n'importe qu'elle mission. » Dit-elle en continuant de marcher.

OutSider la suivit sans rien ajouter. Le silence était son point fort. Mais soudain, une question démangait les lèvres de Luciole.

« Depuis quand connait-tu Optimus ?

-Optimus m'avais choisi pour former les Decepticon afin qu'ils rejoignent nos rangs. Dit-il s'en s'arrêter.

-Et pourquoi as-tu décidé de tuer tous les Autobot et les Decepticon que tu croiseras ? » Demanda Luciole.

Mais Luciole ne reçut aucune réponse à part un regard noir. Peut-être qu'elle le saura plus tard.

…

_A suivre…_


End file.
